


The Death Of A Bachelor

by prettyspaceprnce



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings Realization, First Crush, First Kiss, Gay, Kazangelo, M/M, Party, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyspaceprnce/pseuds/prettyspaceprnce
Summary: NOBODY DIES despite what the title may implyKaz Kaan and Arcangelo Corelli are no longer Neo Yokio's top bachelors as the bachelor board has been destroyed. As Arcangelo is becoming more used to no longer being number one bachelor the time he's spending with Kaz Kaan is showing him that maybe the freedom from bachelorhood could be nice and maybe he might not want to be a bachelor at all.





	The Death Of A Bachelor

"Hey Homie!" Arcangelo swooped in out of nowhere and threw an arm around Kaz's shoulder.

"What do you want, Arcangelo?" Kaz rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure you're coming to my party this weekend. Everyone is gonna be there and as the #2 bachelor and my new best friend it would be chaos if you didn't show." Arcangelo began to walk down the street, dragging Kaz along with him.

"The bachelor board doesn't exist anymore, it hasn't for months, that's why we're friends now, remember?... and yes, I'm coming to your party."

"That's great news Kazzy K and it actually leads me to the second order of business! Look at us with our smooth transitions!" Arcangelo paused to sigh in satisfaction before continuing. "What are you going to be wearing?"

"I-"

"You do plan on buying a new outfit, don't you? You wouldn't show up to one of my parties in some last season garbage, would you?" He continued before Kaz could reply. "Of course you wouldn't! I know you wouldn't jeopardize our reputations like that, homie."

"If you must know, Arcangelo, I was just headed to Bergdorf's- and I would never wear something from last season!" He jabbed at Arcangelo's chest at the last part.

"I know I know." He put his hands up defensively. "But I was thinking," He paused to extend his free arm out in front of them as if unveiling some great vision. "Hold on Kaz, let me paint you a picture. You enter the front doors of my mansion with the party in full swing- wait no- scratch that! You're already inside. We, simultaneously, enter the party-which is still in full swing- by descending my grand staircase! And we are wearing matching- no not matching but perfectly coordinating suits!" His eyes sparkled and he pulled his hand back to curl it into his chest. "I am such a visionary, sometimes I blow my own mind. Come on, you pink-haired prince, let's go get our suits!" He let go of Kaz's shoulder and took his hand, pulling him along to Bergdorf's. Upon their arrival the store clerk greeted them excitedly.

"Are you purchasing your outfits for Mr. Corelli's party this weekend?" Herbert, the regular salesclerk, asked with a smile.

"You know it, baby." He winked pulling Kaz over to a rack of suits. "Now what colors are you thinking?" Arcangelo tapped at his chin, leaning back with a hand on his hip to properly look at all of the garments in front of him. "I was thinking my suit could be black with midnight blue lapels and yours could be midnight blue with black lapels, I'm a genius I know." He kissed the tips of his fingers as if to say 'perfect'!

"Arcangelo-"

"You right you're right, too predictable." He waved his hand dismissively. "While midnight blue is new wave I've already been seen wearing it at The Black And White Ball, But you, on the other hand- you pink minx, have not! What if," he paused to hold Kaz's face in his hands. "We wear something pink to match your hair, or better yet, something purple, to match those beautiful eyes of yours." He shook Kaz's chin in his hand before turning around and walking to another rack of clothes.

"Might I suggest..." Herbert slid into view brandishing two gorgeously coordinating suits. "These?" One, a deep wine red 3 piece with a black tie and the other a midnight blue suit with a black tie as well, both with midnight blue and wine red paisley pocket squares. Arcangelo's eyes sparkled and he whispered 'gorgeous' under his breath.

"Let's go." Arcangelo took the suits and started pushing Kaz towards the dressing rooms. He opened a door and shoved Kaz in before shoving the suit in his arms and closing the door behind him and going into a dressing room of his own. They undressed and redressed fairly quickly, both excited to see how they looked. They exited their dressing rooms at the same time and looked at one another in awe. "Wow." That was all Arcangelo could say and it seemed like for the first time in his life he was speechless. "Midnight blue..." Kaz waited for him to say something snarky. "Really is your color."

"Uh thanks, Arcangelo." Kaz felt his cheeks start to turn pink.

"No really, Kaz. You look stunning." He said looking Kaz up and down once again. He wrapped one arm around Kaz's shoulder and put his other hand on his arm as he looked at the two of them side by side in a mirror. "We look stunning." Kaz found himself blushing and unable to disagree, they looked amazing together. He also found himself unable to look away from Arcangelo and when he turned to meet his eyes they found themselves inches apart, eyes held in an incredibly intense gaze.

"My word!" Herbert's excited voice cut them out of their trance and they separated both blushing furiously. "You two look so dandy! Dashing! Dazzling! So incredibly dapper! If I do say so myself!"

"We'll take them! Wine red and midnight blue... talk about new wave." Arcangelo smiled brightly putting a hand on Kaz's waist. He hadn't even glanced at the price tag. "So listen, Kazzy K, the party is an all day event so I'm thinking you should spend the night before because no one and I repeat no one can see you come in and more importantly no one can see your suit."

"There's no way Aunt Agatha is gonna let me spend that much time without working." Kaz laughed almost bitterly.

"Fine, then we'll tell Agatha you're working, checking my place for demons or whatever." He sighed, waving his hand dismissively.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, homie. I can't have the best party of the century without you. Now go home you have to get your stuff ready to stay over tonight. And Herbert!" He turned to talk to the sales clerk. "Could you have these both sent to my mansion?" He gave him one of his signature charming smiles and Herbert was standing at attention.

"I'm right on it, sir." Herbert nodded.

"Thanks, you're a peach!" He smiled turning back into his dressing room. He and Kaz appeared outside in their earlier clothes and handed their suits to Herbert with thanks. "See you tonight, Kaz." Arcangelo winked. "Don't be late." He said over his shoulder as he started walking away.

"What do you mean don't be late? You didn't even tell me what time to show up!" Kaz called after him. He just sighed and hopped on Charles' back, flying home. Once he arrived he was met by Aunt Agatha.

"Kaz, what are you doing here?" She asked with what felt like a glare behind her sunglasses.

"I... Live... Here?" He furrowed his eyebrows and she scoffed.

"I meant what are you doing here instead of checking that Corelli boy's house for demons?" She elaborated, obviously annoyed.

"I have to pick up some stuff first." He sighed walking past her to make his way to his room.

"Well you better make it snappy, he's not paying you to get your things." She said in her always harsh voice. Kaz gathered everything... well most of the things he'd need for spending the night and next day at Arcangelo's house and hopped on Charles' back again without another word. Charles didn't land, he kind of just started hovering by Arcangelo's balcony window, close enough for Kaz to knock. Arcangelo threw open the curtains and opened up the glass 'window-doors' of his bedroom balcony.

"Kaz! Perfect! You're right on time." Arcangelo extended a hand so Kaz could step down safely which he took gratefully, trying not to blush. It's not that romantic, Kaz, he's just trying to make sure you don't fall to your death.

"You didn't even tell me when to get here, Arcangel-WOAH!" He slipped and fell forward into Arcangelo causing him to stumble back into the bedroom. The hand that Arcangelo offered to Kaz was now pinned above his head while the other lay at his side leaving Kaz on his hands and knees above him red faced.

"Easy there, Kazzy. At least buy me dinner first." Arcangelo joked from beneath him. "Wink." He added with a wink and a smile. Kaz's face reddened and he pushed himself up. He held his hand out and helped Arcangelo up as well before going to grab his stuff from Charles.

"Charles, can I have my bags please?" He held his hands out and Charles opened his back to reveal Sadie who just threw him his bags and waved to Arcangelo before climbing back in. "Thanks." He laughed before putting his bags on the floor.

"You're not planning on moving in right? Is this all just for tonight?" Arcangelo teased as he looked at his bags.

"My hair and skincare are not a joke, Arcangelo." Kaz replied almost immediately.

"I know, Kaz. A man's body care is never a joke." He nodded gravely as he moved Kaz's bags to sit at the foot of his bed jumping backwards and bouncing a few times on his back as he landed flat on his bed.

"So what now?" Kaz asked standing awkwardly.

"I don't know, do you wanna watch a movie?" Arcangelo shrugged and motioned towards the huge Tv across from his bed.

"Yeah sure." Kaz shrugged leaving his shoes by the window-door and slid up next to Arcangelo on his bed.

"So what do you wanna watch?" He asks casually, very different from his usual I-know-everything I-make-all-the-choices demeanor.

"I'm good with whatever you want." Kaz shrugged.

"Come on, Kaz, you're my guest." He smiled. "Give me a glimpse into the likes and dislikes of The Kaz Kaan, Neo Yokio's 2nd most eligible bachelor." He threw an arm around his shoulder and smiled.

"The Bachelor Board doesn't exist anymore, remember?" Kaz nudged him with his elbow but didn't push him away. This was... new for them, they were 'homies' now and Kaz had actually started considering Arcangelo a friend but they had never really hung out one on one before and they had definitely never been curled up next to one another on a bed like this before.

"So it doesn't even matter if we stay bachelors." Arcangelo said absentmindedly as he looked for movie to watch, the statement had caught Kaz off guard but he was right, it didn't matter anymore. His thoughts delving deeper into this were interrupted by Arcangelo's question. "Have you seen Shrek 6?"

"No... Doesn't that not come out till next month?" Kaz raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah but I'm me." Arcangelo laughed and shook his head. "You know you really are funny sometimes, Kaz." He sighed and shifted to get more comfortable and ended up getting a bit closer, Kaz fitting snug against his side. Arcangelo played the movie and after sitting stiffly for the first ten minutes Kaz let himself relax laying his head back a bit and kind of on Arcangelo's shoulder while Arcangelo shifted his arm from Kaz's shoulder to rest more lightly on his waist. Arcangelo started to blush when he heard Kaz laugh, he'd heard it before obviously, just like how he'd seen Kaz smile before but for some reason now, right now it pulled at something in his heart and that something was taking control of everything else.

His mouth felt dry, his throat was tight, his palms were sweaty, his heart was beating out of his chest and his cheeks flushed; could this be... an allergic reaction? No, Arcangelo wasn't allergic to anything it had to be something else. Was this a crush? No way. Arcangelo Corelli did not have crush. He'd never had a crush before, no one had ever been worth his time but of course Kaz was worth his time, he was his legendary rival and new best friend but that didn't mean he had a crush. He didn't, he had just found someone worthy of his presence, time, energy, and friendship- it wasn't a crush. Before he knew it the movie was over.

"Are you hungry?" Arcangelo asked, turning to Kaz who was snuggled up comfortably next to him, he instantly regretted asking because more than anything in the world he wanted to stay there with Kaz curled up into his side. "Because I know a place that just opened up and their food would go great with a caprese martini." He smiled down at Kaz.

"That sounds like fun." Kaz smiled pushing himself up.

"I can drive." Arcangelo straightened out his clothes. "Unless you want your mecha butler to fly us there or whatever."

"No I think I'm gonna give Charles a break." Kaz turned as Sadie popped out of the back.

"I'll be back in an hour then! Don't you boys get into any trouble while I'm gone!" She flew out the window and they just stared at the place she'd been before.

"Does she do that a lot?"

"I try to ignore it."

"Right... Let's go, which car do you wanna take?" Arcangelo offered Kaz his arm.

"Which one's the fastest?" Kaz smiled. Arcangelo just smiled back and before he knew it they were in a convertible zooming down the road. They were laughing and shouting as Arcangelo sped down empty roads to be able to drive as fast as possible without endangering anyone. They swerved into the parking lot of the restaurant and hopped out, Arcangelo tossing the keys the valet. They were laughing as they walked in and Arcangelo had to straighten up to speak.

"Table for two please." He smiled his signature I-know-how-good-I-look smile and put an arm around Kaz's shoulder.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man asked not looking up. Kaz and Arcangelo looked around at the almost completely empty restaurant. Arcangelo rolled his eyes and checked the time, 5:00. He then started to make a call and the phone of the desk in front of them started to ring. "Hello, this is-"

"Yeah, I know. Could I make a reservation for 5:05 a table for two under the name Corelli?" He smiled at the man across for him as he talked.

"Yes, it seems we have an opening." The man spoke through gritted teeth.

"Perfect, Caio." Arcangelo hung up and smiled. "I have a reservation under the name Corelli, is it alright that we're a bit early?" Kaz could barely contain his laughter.

"Not a problem at all, right this way, Mr. Corelli." He began to lead them to a table. Once they were seated and the waiter was finally out of sight they started quietly giggling, picking up the menus to figure out what to eat. Kaz frowned as he looked through the menu.

"I'm just now realizing that I'm not actually that hungry." Kaz sighed feeling the not so emptiness of his stomach.

"Hmmm me neither, do you wanna share something?" He asked putting the menu down for a second. "I've heard the lobster here is to die for." He smiled leaning forward as if he was telling some type of secret. When their waitress approached Arcangelo ordered for them. "Just one order of the lobster and two glasses of whichever wine you think would pair best, thank you."

They continued giggling to each other as they drank their water, whispering as angry glances were cast their way from the man who greeted them at the door and a few from the less friendly elderly patrons. But as was expected, Arcangelo and Kaz were recognized. A girl walking in with her parents dashed over.

"Is it really you guys?! Kaz Kaan and Arcangelo Corelli? Neo Yokio's most eligible bachelors?" She was beaming. Before they could respond with anything more than a smile and a breath she was calling over her parents. "Mom, Dad It's Kaz and Arcangelo! Come take a picture of us! Now!" She was obviously rich as well and spoiled judging by the way she spoke. Her parents hurried over and took their phones out while Kaz and Arcangelo just put up peace signs and smiled. She looked as though she was about to pull up a chair and try to start a conversation when her parents called for her attention, motioning to a waiter who was about to lead them to their table which was hopefully far away. For a minute she looked annoyed and as if she was about the start whining and yelling but she smiled once she caught sight of the generally attractive waiter.

Their lobster soon arrived and Arcangelo picked up the first bit with his fork. He lifted it up and they both watched it steam before he moved it towards Kaz with a small smile on his face. He wanted to feed him. Kaz immediately turned pink before slowly opening his mouth. He took the bite and barely had to chew as it felt like the lobster was just melting in his mouth. He hummed out a sound to express this before swallowing.

"Mmm... you have to try some!" He didn't even think before going to feed Arcangelo a piece. Arcangelo just smiled before opening his mouth to take a bite as the waitress arrived with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Thank you." Kaz smiled as the waitress poured wine in each of their glasses as Arcangelo chewed.

"Do you want to make a toast?" Arcangelo asked, lifting his glass.

"Why not?" Kaz smiled. This whole day had put him in an oddly good mood, especially considering he wasn't with Lexy and Gottlieb. "What to?" He asked as he raised his glass.

"To us." Arcangelo smiled. "To tomorrow and an absolute banger of a party." He winked at the last bit and they clinked their glasses together. Kaz just laughed before taking a sip of wine. By the time they left Kaz was a bit giggly from the wine but Arcangelo had kept it at one glass, recognizing the importance of his responsibility to drive home. Don't drink and drive, it's one of the most selfish asshole things you can do. On the ride home they sang aloud to the music on the radio as the cool night air pushed their hair and voices in every direction. When they came to a stop at Arcangelo's house Arcangelo ran to the other side of the car to open Kaz's door before he got the opportunity to do it on his own.

"Thank you." Kaz smiled softly, he took Arcangelo's hand as he stepped out of the car and continued to hold it as they walked inside. When they made it back up to Arcangelo's room they grabbed Kaz's bags and moved him to the guest room next door. They were about to say goodnight to one another, Kaz smiling sleepily and Arcangelo leaning in the doorway.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get those martinis." Arcangelo frowned a bit and Kaz only laughed in response, covering his mouth as a giggle bubbled up.

"Forget the martinis." He smiled, waving his hand dismissively. "Lexy and Gottlieb will be here tomorrow and they'll probably have some then." He added.

"I'll make sure to let them know I've got a space open for them and their drinks." Arcangelo nodded, smiling softly as he tucked one of Kaz's locks behind his ear. Kaz put his hand up to meet Arcangelo's and smiled.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Arcangelo." He smiled soft and his cheeks glowed with a rosy tinge. "Thank you." His eyes sparkled and his soft smile was so warm and genuine, Arcangelo almost forgot how to breathe.

"Y-Yeah me too." He leaned in an bit. "and no need to thank me, really the pleasure was all mine." He took Kaz's hands in his own and held them for a bit before letting go with a smile. "Goodnight, Kaz." He backed up so Kaz could close the door, not expecting the small frown that appeared on Kaz's face.

"Goodnight, Arcangelo." The frown quickly turned into a smile again right before he added: "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." He smiled. "Wink." Arcangelo returned to his room and by the time morning came the sun was streaming through his window and the birds were singing. Arcangelo sat up and stretched and took off his Gucci sleeping mask. "Mmm I love waking up as me!" He ran his hands through his hair and slid out of bed, slipping his feet into his Gucci slippers. The slippers and sleep mask were a matching set he couldn't just separate them he wasn't an animal.

He walked to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. After winking at the mirror he got ready to shower. He sang to himself and danced as he washed his hair, almost slipping at one point. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and started blow drying his hair. He didn't hear the door open behind him due to the blow dryer but he wasn't startled by Kaz's appearance behind him in the mirror.

"Hey homie." He smiled brightly as his hair blew dramatically.

"Good morning, Arcangelo." Kaz yawned starting to brush his teeth.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life?" Arcangelo turned off the hair dryer and smiled as his hair flopped down majestically. Kaz tried to look annoyed but couldn't keep a smile from sneaking onto his face, he just shook his head and spat out the toothpaste, rinsing out his mouth.

"I'm gonna shower." He said disappearing from the bathroom and reappearing with his arms full of a myriad of products. "It's just in here, right?"

"You got it, Kazzy." Arcangelo nodded, styling his hair. Kaz showered and once he got out he was fixing his hair. Arcangelo slid into the room in his suit. "So?" He did a little spin and posed with a wink. "How do I look?"

"You look," Kaz paused to look him up and down before finaly landing on his face again, his eyes closed in pure joy and his smile bright and shinning. "Amazing, Arcangelo. You look amazing. An elegant gentleman as always but wine red is truly an outstanding color on you."

"Thanks, Kaz!" He smiled brightly before starting to push Kaz out of the room. "Go get changed, I wanna see us together again." Kaz laughed as he was hurried into his room but he was just as excited to get dressed. He dressed in the perfectly fitted suit and spun around in the mirror before rushing out of the room to meet Arcangelo. Once he came out he was posing and spinning around. "Kaz Kaan, the midnight blue don. You look absolutely stunning!" Arcangelo exclaimed. "As I said before midnight blue is so your color! You should wear it more often."

"Come here, I wanna look at us." He held his hand out for Arcangelo to take. When they came together Kaz smiled up at him and reached up to fix a stray lock of hair. Arcangelo just smiled down at him and moved his own hands from Kaz's to hold his face.

"You really do look gorgeous, Kaz." Arcangelo said, moving closer ever so slightly. It was just a tiny shift that Kaz wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't hyper aware of the distance between their bodies. Kaz rested his hands on the ones cupping his face and shifted to hold Arcangelo's hands between their chests which were growing ever closer.

Kaz took a nervous step forward, interlocking the fingers of their already intertwined hands and looking up to meet Arcangelo's eyes. They were wide and confused but not upset by any means. He leaned in, tilting his head, rising to his tippy toes while his eyes fluttered closed and Arcangelo met him halfway. Their lips touched, so incredibly softly, so impossibly gently and it was magic. It was just a chaste brush of lips but it was everything. When they separated Kaz's face felt hot and he was at a loss for words but he felt the inexplicable need to say something. So he opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Oh I smell breakfast!" Arcangelo excitedly started pulling Kaz towards the door. The sped down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. Arcangelo was beaming until he caught view of the kitchen then his face fell. "Um are my parents here?" He asked the woman who was setting up the breakfast fit for kings. Kaz was trying hard to keep a normal energy about him but htey had just kissed. Like 2 minutes ago, just upstairs.

"No Mr. Corelli, they'll be returning tomorrow morning." The woman smiled softly as she set up two places to eat.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"This looks delicious." Kaz smiled taking a seat. 

"Why thank you." The woman smiled proudly.

"Kaz this is Malinda, the most wonderful woman in the entire world. Malinda this is Kaz Kaan, a magistocrat, my old rival and my new best friend." Arcangelo sat down next to Kaz and began to eat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Malinda." Kaz reached out and shook her hand.

"And you as well, Mr. Kaan." She nodded with a smile.

"Look at you two being friendly." Arcangelo took a bite of his food and just smiled at them. "I love it when people I like get along." He sighed happily. Kaz smiled and looked down at his plate. Chill out Kaz he means as a friend, and of course he likes you, he calls you his homie like every 10 minutes. Arcangelo pulled his phone out and stretched his arm out to take a picture. "Everybody say breakfast!" He winked and put up a peace sign.

"Breakfast!" Kaz and Malinda said in unison smiling for the picture.

Arcangelo posted the picture and within the second a superfan commented. 'Morning after pic? 👀' Arcangelo just put his phone down and they finished their breakfast.

'Yo Kaz' a text from from Lexy came in. 'What the hell are you doing at that old money fuckboy's house???'

'He wants to be friends remember and we've got fli ass outfits for his party tonight' Kaz texted back.

'Oh you're keeping it hush hush I got you'

'Thanks man see you tonight'

They went back upstairs and returned to Arcangelo's room where they just chilled out on his bed. Kaz started the slide his arm across the bed to take Arcangelo's hand but abruptly stopped when Arcangelo spoke.

"I think Cathy is gonna be here tonight." Arcangelo sputtered out suddenly. "I forgot to take her off the list when we became friends and I only remembered when she RSVP'd."

"Oh." Was all Kaz could get out. The butterflies in his stomach had been replace by a sinking feeling incomprehensibly quickly and he found himself at a loss for words.

"You can stay up here or go home of you want, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier I just-"

"Woah woah hold on." Kaz put his hands up and quieted him. "Who said anything about leaving? We're homies, right?" He smiled making Arcangelo practically glow. "And homies don't ditch each other's parties." He almost slid his hand up to cup Arcangelo's cheek but he couldn't tell if that thing... that kiss had just been a high emotions heat of the moment type thing.

"Okay, are you ready for our grand entrance?" Arcangelo clapped his hands together excitedly.

"What are we gonna do?"

"So I think I should exit and walk to the top of the banister and then I should hold my hand out and wait for the drama- and then you should come out and take it, posing with me because people are obviously going to be taking pictures. Then slowly and elegantly make our way down the stairs hand in hand and we'll stop at the bottom, posing once again and greeting people. Oh my god- We should have a coordinated dance! Do you know how to dance? Sure you do, you magical bastard. Is a dance too much? Is there enough time to learn a dance? Forget the dance." He waved his hands around as he spoke rapidly. Kaz took his hands again making him stop his frantic movements and constant stream of words- then he finally took a breath.

"Arcangelo, this party is gonna be sick and that entrance you planned is totally awesome." Kaz reassured him. The music started not long after that.

"Hey are you hungry? For some reason I never thought to ask you about food." Arcangelo shook his head.

"Since we have to keep our outfits a surprise I can text Lexy and Gottlieb to bring something up when they get here." Kaz offered, holding up his phone.

"Kaz, you little genius, that's a wonderful idea!" He approached and swiveled around to look over Kaz's shoulder and see what he was texting them.

"So what would you want?" Kaz tilted his head back, almost laying it to rest on Arcangelo's shoulder so he could look at him.

"Anything they can get their hands on honestly. There's going to be a lot of people and a lot of options. From what I can hear right now it sounds like quite a few- and by a few I mean a lot of the guests have already arrived." He was right, the sound of music was now accompanied by the sounds of bustling and chatter.

"So do you want to do our big reveal and then just eat while we're down there? Or do you want to wait longer?"

"I'm ready whenever you are but I want to make sure Cathy's already down there. She needs to see how amazing you look. This will totally show her what she's missing." He motioned to Kaz basically saying 'look at you! you look amazing!' without speaking.

"Honestly I don't even want to think about Cathy right now." Kaz just waved his hand dismissively and took a breath.

"Oh you won't have to my pink haired prince, she's gonna be the one doing all the thinking about you." Arcangelo winked before moving towards the door. 

"Honestly I don't even care if she's thinking about me. I guess a while ago I was constantly worried about what she thought of me and I wanted her to want me back but I guess... I guess I don't care anymore."

"That's-" Arcangelo paused for a minute like he was trying to find the right wordds and he smile softly. "That's really good, Kaz. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Arcangelo."

"No problem." He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it so they would just have to push it for it to open. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah." Kaz smiled.

Arcangelo kicked the door open with a bang. The music and chatter quieted and within seconds all eyes were on them. Soon they were being half blinded by the flashing of cameras. "What? Who let the paparazzi in?" He asked in mock surprise, he then posed by the banister and smiled before turning back to the door and extending his hand to Kaz who slowly walked out to appear dramatically by his side. The paparazzi and party-goers loved that. Arcangelo winked and they began their oh so dramatic and oh so elegant descent. Hand in hand they went down step by step ignoring the flashing lights except for a few pictures.

"Damn Kaz you're the belle of the ball!" Lexy said with one arm around Gottlieb's shoulder.

"Yeah we knew you were cookin up something but damn."

"Right?" He did a little pose but before he could continue Arcangelo grabbed him by the waist to pose for a picture. The first few that were taken probably had him looking shocked and off balance but after that he was smiling and posing if not blushing and trying to regain his composure.

"Hold up, take a caprese!" Gottlieb pushed the martini glasses in their hands.

"Yeah this could be awesome publicity for our bar!" Lexy got in line with the paparazzi and started taking pictures. Kaz and Arcangelo crossed and interlocked their arms before drinking down the martinis like people do in wedding photos. Once they finished Kaz was laughing because Arcangelo had half choked on the last bit of his drink.

"Are you okay?" He laughed as he asked, knowing the answer was yes. Before Arcangelo could answer a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey, Kaz."

"Oh hey, Cathy." He tried to sound calm but he has just dropped from an all time high to being smacked with the memory of his lowest low and now he was just completely uncomfortable, stuck in this emotional limbo and it showed.

"You look really good." She smiled, sipping her drink which was not a caprese martini.

"Yeah, we do." He smiled at Arcangelo and also looked at him with an expression that said 'please get me out of here'.

"Right..." She said looking between them. "Anyways nice party, Arcangelo." She said after a bit.

"Yeah thanks, Kaz do you wanna come with me to get another drink?" Arcangelo asked him with a sideways glance.

"More than anything in the world." Kaz replied, dying to get out of this situation.

"Oh, so then I guess I'll see you two later." She waved as the made their escape.

"Probably." Kaz mumbled noncommittally. Once they were out of earshot Kaz let out a breath. "Thank you for getting me out of there. I thought she was gonna start talking about her boyfriend and I was gonna lose it."

"Don't mention it and listen, I know we've only actually been a part of this shindig for a few minutes but do you wanna go out on the balcony and get some air?" Arcangelo nodded towards the stairs as they got two more martinis.

"God, yes." They both held martinis in one hand in each other's hand in the other so they wouldn't get lost amongst the people. They went back out the stairs and through Arcangelo's room to his open balcony and leaned on the railing in the cool night air. "I didn't realize how hot it was in there with all those people until I got fresh air."

"I don't know how Freddy Miles does it all the time." Arcangelo shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Really? I thought parties were like your element?" Kaz asked surprised.

"Being number one bachelor was my element, I just did what was expected of me... and what I thought was fun. Don't get me wrong I love looking good, being the center of attention and staying on top of every trend but if I could do that without being mixed up in every hot and sweaty party in Neo Yokio I'd love it even more." He looked over at Kaz to gauge his reaction. "Now that the bachelor board is gone I guess I don't have to worry about things like that anymore."

"Like the expectations." Kaz nodded along with him.

"Just all the pressure of being a bachelor." Kaz looked over and met Arcangelo's eyes, he hadn't realized Arcangelo was looking at him. "Everyone watching your every move, trying to interpret every interaction you have with another person to see if you're the new it couple or whatever. It was exhausting."

"It really was." Kaz laughed leaning on the railing with his elbows. "It's crazy, it never occurred to me that you were just doing what everybody expected. I thought all of that was just you."

"I mean most of it was." Arcangelo laughed hanging his head. Kaz looked up at him then, really looked at him and he was so different. He wasn't the two dimensional old money fuckboy that he pretended to be, he was soft and vulnerable and honest and honestly... he was beautiful. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kaz pushed himself up and placed his hand on the balcony ledge so it was resting on Arcangelo's. "You?" Arcangelo just let a small smile grow on his face before he started to lean in meeting Kaz who pushed himself up on his tippy toes. Their lips met and and their eyes closed and that same magic that was there before was pouring out all over again. They were standing in the moonlight underneath 1000 stars and they had something beautiful.

"So Kaz." Arcangelo shook his head around just to let his hair sway dramatically. "I've been considering this for a bit and I've decided that I'm going to allow you the honor of taking my bachelorhood."

"What?"

"You, my dear friend, have just been given the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to date the one, the only Arcangelo Corelli; aka Neo Yokio's previous number 1 bachelor, Gucci Jesus, The one man boyband, and The Blonde Ichiban."

"Arcangelo, are you asking me out?"

"I'm offering you..." Arcangelo trailed off when he looked at Kaz again and met his eyes. "Yes. I-I'm asking you out." He took a deep breath. "Kaz, would you like to-"

"Yes... Yeah Arcangelo I think I would."

"Awesome."


End file.
